Degrassi Season 15 Episode 2 Animals, Part 2
by Josh Sheats
Summary: Milo continues to get to know Miles better, which causes a rift between Milo and Tristan. Milo considers cutting ties with Tristan until Maya convinces him to give Tristan another chance and Milo realizes Tristan maybe right about Miles. Zoë plots to throw Rose off of the power cheer squad. Maya learns why Kitty is in the remedial class.


Degrassi Season 15

Episode 2 "Animals, Part 2"

Miles and Milo are sitting at the Dot, drinking lattes, conversing and laughing. They're having a good time and so far nothing has been awkward. The Dot at the moment is slow, only a few people are sitting down besides them.

"So there we were, stranded in the middle of Shanghai," Milo said continuing a story. "None of us know any Mandarin, when all of a sudden we pass this hole in the wall restaurant that has dead dogs hanging in the window."

"Damn, that's crazy!" Miles laughed. "Did you try it?'

"Almost, but then I thought about my own dog back home and realized that I would feel extremely guilty eating something that I'd consider a pet. So we just ended up getting the roasted duck. Let me tell you something, authentic Chinese food is nothing like what they serve at the Chinese restaurants here in North America."

"I can't imagine eating a dog or a cat."

"Supposedly, it tastes like chicken, but kind of weird." Both of them laugh and take a pause. "So, Mr. Hollingsworth, what exactly is your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, I mean, it doesn't seem as though you are the most liked by our classmates."

"Well, not very many people have forgiven me for setting the school on fire."

"You mean, unintentionally."

"Right. I don't know. I wanted to leave. I wanted a better life for myself and my siblings, and my mom."

"Why not your dad?"

"He and I don't exactly see eye to eye. He's manipulative and abusive, and..."

"Loaded?" Miles pauses. "I don't blame you for wanting to get out. Sometimes though, you can't run away from your problems, that just makes things worse."

"Well, my dad doesn't really get me."

"What doesn't he get? That you're bi?"

"He just doesn't understand me in general."

"So then what made you stay?"

"I guess, hoping I could fix things. Start over."

"Like you're trying to do now with me?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'll be blunt. People can't change people. Only inspire them to better themselves. If you're hoping I'll change you, you're wasting your time, but if you're hoping I'll inspire you to be a better person, then maybe I can help."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"By continuing to get to know me." Milo smiles at him. "And maybe take me on a real date sometime." Miles chuckles. "But, you have to make sure you know what you want before you can commit. If you don't, you're only hurting yourself and other people."

"I get it. You're not really interested in a relationship with me."

"I didn't say that. What I'm saying is give yourself the opportunity to get to know me and figure out what it is exactly you want." They pause, looking at each other. "And what I want right now is another latte. 'Scuse me? Waiter? I'll have another one." Milo turns back to Miles.

"You are something else." Miles smiles. The theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

It's the next day at school. Maya walks into the rubber the room, filled with chaos as usual, and sits down next to Grace, sigh deeply on the way down.

"What's wrong with you, Blondie?" Grace asked.

"Tristan," Maya replied.

"Don't tell me you guys are getting into another fight?"

"Not really, but he's really interested in that new guy, Milo."

"The one with the awesome hair but choses to dress like a member of All Time Low?"

"Yeah. Well, Miles is into him, too. I'm just worried Tristan is going to end up getting hurt again."

"You gotta stop worrying about these guys. They're big boys, they can handle themselves."

"I guess. I just can't help it."

"I know, you love to meddle."

"I do not." Grace gives her a "yeah, right" look as Ms. Grell enters the classroom with Kitty. She begins to settle the chaos.

"Okay, settle down," she said to the class as the chaos continues, starting to settle down. "I'm serious! It's time to get down to business." The classroom settles down and everyone finds their seats.

"I don't believe it," Maya said.

"What?" Grace asked.

"It's that girl from the assembly. What's she doing here? She seems too sweet and innocent to be in here."

"Looks can be deceiving. You're living proof." Maya rolls her eyes.

"Thank," Ms. Grell continues. "Now, before we begin class, I want to introduce you all to our new student, Kitty Jacobs. She just moved here from Victoria over the summer. Kitty, why don't you have a seat next to Zig over there." Kitty smiles and sits down next to Zig. "I want you all to be very nice to her since she's new here. Make friends with her. Kitty, why don't you tell the others why you're in this class." Kitty blushes and turns solemn.

"I would rather not," Kitty said quietly. "It's kind of personal, Ms. Grell."

"Non sense, everyone here has pasts of their own and will not pass judgement on you." Kitty hesitates. Everyone looks at her intently.

"Self mutilation. I cut myself. Use to cut myself. I spent a month in rehab."

"A month in rehab for cutting?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Kitty replied. "It's an addiction. It's similar to shooting up on heroin. But, I'm better now, I still have urges, but I have tools and techniques to help me fight those urges, and I love myself a lot more now."

"Well, we're very happy to have you here, Kitty." Ms. Grell continues with class. Maya stares at Kitty with pity.

SCENE 2

It's ten minutes into power cheer practice. Zoë shows up late. The girls have already started practicing stunts and routines. Zoë sneaks into practice while Rose's back is turned.

"You're going to get in trouble," Lola whispered to Zoë.

"No way," Zoë said. "As far as Rose knows, I've been here the whole time."

"You're late," Rose said examining her clipboard, her back still to Zoë.

"I've been here the whole time," Zoë replied.

"You do realize that I take role?" Rose's back is still to Zoë. Zoë doesn't say anything. Rose turns around to face her. "Three laps around the gym. Hurry up."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Normally I would say eight for being ten minutes late, but we have a lot to cover today, so I need you make it fast." Lola and the other girls look at each other nervously.

"I'll run them after practice."

"No, you'll run them now, and stop wasting our time."

"Why can't I run them after practice? What's the big deal?"

"I'm not telling you again, Rivas! Three laps, now!" Zoë rolls her eyes and begins to run her three laps. Rose watches her angrily.

SCENE 3

Milo is walking into English class. Tristan hustles behind him.

"So, I heard you had a date with Miles yesterday," Tristan said.

"It wasn't a date," Milo replied. "We were just grabbing lattes, and who did you even hear that from?"

"Word travels faster at Degrassi than a fat man chasing down a hot dog cart." Both of them sit down at their desks. "I thought you were going to be careful."

"I am being careful. It's not like Miles and I are a couple or anything."

"I would hope not. That would be a huge mistake." Milo looks at Tristan annoyed.

"Who are you to tell me that I'm making a big mistake?"

"Calm down, I'm just looking out for you."

"Well, I don't need your help with that. Besides, Miles and I have an understanding." Maya walks in sitting down behind Tristan.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"Nothing," Milo replied. "Tristan is just telling me how to live my life."

"Is it about you hanging out with Miles yesterday?"

"Does everyone know about that? Is nothing private at this school? Mind your own business." Maya and Tristan look at each other ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Milo," Tristan said. "You're just so sweet and innocent. It's just, we know Miles better than you do. We're only concerned."

"Well, don't be," Milo said. "Look, I want to be friends all three of you guys, but I'm going to tell you both what I told Miles. Whatever happened between you all is your business, leave me out of it. It has nothing to do with me. If Miles turns out to be this horrible villain that you claim him to be, I won't talk to him anymore. But until then, if, I find out it's the truth, just let me make my own mistakes."

"Okay, we understand," Tristan said. Maya nods in agreement. "Why don't we start over?"

"I would like that." Milo said.

"How about all three of us go to the Welcome Back dance on Friday?" Milo bites his lip. Tristan becomes upset.

"You're kidding. You already have a date?"

"Miles sort of already asked me to go, as friends."

"Wow, he moves fast," Maya muttered.

"But maybe all four of us could go as a group. I mean, we're all going to be there anyways."

"It's not exactly preferred," Tristan said.

"Well, like I said, I'm not in this. I want to be friends with all of you, but if you guys can't put aside your differences for one night, then I don't think this is going to work." Tristan and Maya look at each other and pause.

"Fine," Tristan said. "We'll swallow a huge piece of pride and put up with Miles for you. You're right, that's what friends do." Maya nods in agreement but with a look of worry on her face.

"Thank you," Milo said.

SCENE 4

Tristan and Maya are walking through the hallway next to each other, talking about what happened at the beginning of class.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Maya asked.

"No, but if we want to win over Milo, then we need him to favor us," Tristan replied. "If he asks us to put up with Miles for one night, I think it's a small price to pay."

"Maybe I don't want to be Milo's friend as much as you." Tristan stops in the middle of the hallway. Maya turns back to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not exactly sure if Milo is as great of a person as you think he is. I mean, if he's willing to be friends with Miles, what does that say about his character?"

"Um, don't forget that he doesn't know Miles like we know him. He's going to find out sooner or later that Miles is bad news." Maya pauses. "What?"

"Tris, you know I love you, but I think you're letting your crush on Milo turn into an obsession." Tristan becomes offended.

"It's not an obsession, Maya!"

"Then what do you call it? Pining?" Tristan pauses.

"I just don't want Miles to win this time."

"So then this isn't about Milo, it's about Miles." Tristan pauses. "I thought you didn't like revenge."

"I don't. I'm pretty sure this has nothing to do with getting revenge on Miles."

"Then what is it?" Tristan hesitates.

"I just want Milo to like me."

"Then be yourself. And put the bad thoughts of what could happen between him and Miles behind you." Tristan pauses and then walks off, without Maya. Maya stands in the middle of the hallway, suddenly getting an idea.

SCENE 5

Milo and Kitty are Milo's locker talking. Milo is venting to Kitty about Tristan.

"It's creepy, Kitty," Milo said. "It's like he's determined to prevent me from becoming friends with Miles."

"Maybe he's over reacting," Kitty said. "After all, you said that there was something between them at one point. Maybe he doesn't want you to have his sloppy seconds because he likes you."

"I've barely known him a day. I've only known you for a day, and you're not desperately trying to prevent me from making other friends."

"That's because I know that we are soul mates. The stars demand that we become best friends." Milo snickers.

"See? This is why we're quickly becoming friends. You understand and you don't get jealous."

"Jealousy is so ugly and we're too cute for that. It's like putting mud on our faces, and not the facial cleansing kind." Maya comes around the corner and approaches Milo and Kitty. "Oh, here comes Maya!"

"Maya? You know Maya?"

"Yeah, she's in my remedial class." Maya arrives. "Hi, Maya!"

"Hey, Kitty," Maya said turning to Milo. "Can we talk?" Looks at Kitty then back at Milo. "Alone?"

"What about?" Milo asked.

"Tristan," Maya replied.

"I'll save you a seat in biology, Milo," Kitty smiled putting her cat ear hood up. "Bye, Maya!" Kitty skips away as Milo turns to Maya."

"What's wrong now?" Milo asked.

"I'm just curious. What kind of guy are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Tristan really likes you Milo and he wants you to like him. I know he's been having these jealous fits over you and Miles, but Miles really hurt him, and he doesn't want to see that happen to you." Milo ponders. "Please, don't be so hard on him. He's trying."

"Maya, I applaud your efforts, but he needs to chill out. I don't know him or Miles well enough to even question if whether or not I have romantic feelings towards either one of them. I don't even know if I want to be friends with him."

"Just give him a chance to get to know you. Please?" Milo thinks.

"Tell him to meet me in the greenhouse after school, but tell him it's a surprise."

"So you'll give him a chance?"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to give Miles a chance and not Tristan when he's making such a big effort. Maybe I misjudged him. But, this is his last chance. No more freak outs."

"Got it." Milo closes his locker door.

"Fair."

"What?"

"You asked me what kind of guy I am. I'm a fair guy. I'm also not a bad guy. I'm one of the nicest guys you will ever meet."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Everyone deserves a chance to start over. That's how I think."

"Which is why you're befriending Miles."

"Exactly, and again, I'm not involved in his past." Milo smiles and walks to class.

SCENE 6

Zoë is sitting on the bottom bleacher after power cheer practice. She is sulking an feels defeated. Rose approaches her.

"You're going to be on time tomorrow, right?" Rose asked.

"Of course," Zoë replied snidely. "Wouldn't want to have to run any more laps."

"Well, if you had respect for the time I have set aside for practice then you wouldn't have to." Zoë doesn't say anything. "I have a feeling that you're still mad at me even after we reached an agreement."

"You took away my spotlight! Okay, this, power cheer captain, was suppose to be my time to shine, and I was looking forward to redeeming myself after the crap storm that hit me this past year."

"So, I'm the target of your anger? If it was any other girl who walked in here and took over, you would be treating her the same, except you're expecting that she would just roll over and give you what you want." Zoë again says nothing. "Honey, you're an actress. You're use to following a script that most likely has a happy ending. Truth is, life isn't scripted. Life isn't fair. If you want something, you're going to have to work for it. That's how it works."

"I just want people to respect me."

"Then start by respecting others. Not just the people in charge." Rose sits down next to her. "I'm sorry you've had a rough time here lately, but turn that negative into a positive. Stop hating me, stop hating the people who put me in charge. I'm not going anywhere, sweetie. Remember that." Rose gets up and walks away. Zoë sits there for a moment.

"We'll see about that," she said to herself.

SCENE 7

Milo walks into biology class, and walks over to Kitty who hops over to the seat next to her so Milo can sit down.

"Kept your seat warm," Kitty smiled.

"Thanks," Milo said.

"So, what did Maya want?"

"She wants me to give Tristan another chance to get to know him. I told her I'd meet him in the greenhouse after school."

"Ooh, romantic! I wish a cute boy would ask me to meet him in the greenhouse."

"It's not romantic, Kitty. I'm just simply being fair and giving myself a chance to get to know him. Apparently Miles screwed him up in the head a lot more than I thought."

"Does that change your opinion of Miles?"

"I don't know but it certainly has me questioning everything. I'm not even sure if I should go to the dance with him."

"What did Miles do to you though? You can't blame a guy for mistakes, especially if he's trying to change. Give them both the benefit of the doubt. Besides, it's kind of sexy. Two boys you barely know are fighting for your attention and admiration. It's like a love story!" Miles walks into class.

"Speaking of Romeo."

"Hey, guys," Miles said sitting down at their table. "How's it going? Tristan still acting crazy?"

"Some what," Milo replied.

"Yeah, well, ignore him. He's pathetic." Milo becomes offended.

"What?"

"He's desperate for someone to love him. He'll throw himself at any guy who gives him any time of the day."

"What the hell? That's harsh, Miles!" Miles realizes what he said and becomes embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Milo."

"You should be. I know Tristan is acting erratic, but he's not pathetic."

"I'm sorry, it's just my opinion of him."

"Apology not accepted. I'm trying to form a friendship with both of you, and bad mouthing him is starting to confirm his accusations about you." Miles blushes. "I thought you were trying to change."

"I know, I'm trying. Old habits are hard to break."

"Well try harder. It's not working."

"I'm sorry, Milo. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you did."

"Hey!" Kitty interrupted. "We're going to be partners for the year, so let's not hate each other. Let's spread the love."

"You're right," Miles agreed. Milo doesn't say anything nor makes eye contact with Miles. Miles fidgets in frustration.

SCENE 8

Tristan and Zoë are walking together in the hallway after school. Zoë is venting to Tristan about Rose.

"She's so annoying," Zoë said. "She's trying to be all heroic and give me some cheesy, lame advice about how I need to respect other people, not just the ones in charge. She's a joke."

"She sounds terrible," Tristan said.

"More like a nightmare."

"So, are you going to work your way up like you guys planned?"

"Sort of. I'll be captain by the time competitions start up."

"You think you can win her over that fast?"

"No, which is why she's going to quit." Zoë gives Tristan a mischievous look.

"You're plotting something aren't you? I want deets."

"Sorry, no can do. You'll just have to watch my plan unfold. So how are things going with you and that new guy?"

"Ugh, please don't mention him."

"I guess they're not going well."

"He hates my guts."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, Tristie."

"Well, I'm not getting any bites." Maya walks towards them. "Someone looks like they're on a mission," Tristan said to Maya.

"I just came to tell you that you have a surprise waiting for you in the greenhouse." Maya said.

"Sounds totes suspicious."

"Double totes," Zoë added.

"Trust me, it's not," Maya said. Tristan looks at Zoë, and then walks towards the greenhouse.

The scene cuts to Tristan entering the greenhouse cautiously. He's looking around, not finding anything that he would expect to be a surprise. He's about to turn away when he notices Milo staring at a cherry tree sprout.

"These are so pretty when they bloom," Milo said knowing Tristan is behind them. He turns to face to Tristan. "I got to the see the cherry blossoms in full bloom the last time I visited Tokyo."

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Surprise! I asked Maya to tell you to meet me here as a surprise."

"Why? You seemed pretty done with me earlier."

"No, I was frustrated with you earlier, but it was my fault. I didn't realize how big of a deal Miles was to you then. I thought you were over reacting."

"I think I had a right to."

"You're right, you did, and I thought about it and I realized that I didn't give you a chance to get to know you like I did with Miles. So, here's your chance."

"Are you serious?" Tristan smiled.

"For real. No talking about Miles, or Maya, or anyone else. This is our chance to get to know each other." Tristan smiles.

SCENE 9

Rose walks into the washroom the next day to get ready for the power cheer practice. The door suddenly slams behind her. She curiously walks over to the door and tries to open it but it's locked. She frantically tries to open it, beating on the door.

"Open the door!" She shouted. "Let me out! Help! Let me out! Open the door! Help! Help!"

The scene cuts to the other side of the door. Zoë is walking away, grinning mischievously, as a clip of "Problem" by Natalia Kills is playing in the background.

END EPISODE


End file.
